Carnal Pleasure (My version)
by Inmediocrity
Summary: This is a rewrite of the story 'Carnal Pleasure' by IWearShortShorts and long story short i didn't like the ending so here's my version, enjoy *Lemon* and no offense to IWearShortShorts, i hope you like it


_**Hey Pucca lovers so I don't know about you guys but I read 'Carnal Pleasure' by IWearShortShorts and I suggest you read the original first but you don't want to that's fine, Anyway...I didn't like the ending, so I decided to rewrite the story, but my way. Hope you enjoy**_

_***All rights go to the original owners of Pucca and to IWearShortShorts for the original idea for the story***_

_**Warning: Lemon *don't like then don't read***_

* * *

Garu stood in the middle of his room, shocked and unable to believe his ears. He swallowed nervously as his cheeks flushed and his eyes widened. "What did you say?" he whispered in disbelief.

"I said," Pucca started, smiling kittenishly at him, "I want you to fuck me."

"Oh," Garu replied, unable to say much else. "Well, uh..."

He blushed further as Pucca tossed her long, silky hair over her shoulder seductively and then closed the distance between them by shoving her firm, voluptuous body against his. He felt his tongue run over his lips as she stepped back and shimmied out of her black denim shorts, revealing the black, cherry-print thong she wore underneath. The years had certainly done her well. Though as a child he was too young to see (or care) what an immense beauty she was, as she stood before him sensually stripping off her top, his hardening dick reminded him of how exquisite she really was.

Garu's breaths became ragged as he stared at the smooth flesh of her flat stomach and her ample cleavage now only covered by a black bra. Of course his first impulse was to give in and start screwing her brains out, but his years of ninja training paid off as he restrained himself.

"Pucca...why?"

"Because I think you're sexy."

Garu blushed as she removed his shirt and began to kiss and lick his hard, muscular stomach and chest. He let out soft moans as she started to nibble at the area below his belly button.

He squeezed his eyes shut and took deep breaths, meditating the best as he could under the given circumstances. When he opened his eyes, his composure was regained and he asked, "You don't care whether or not I love you?"

Startled, she stopped her nibbling and looked up straight into his obsidian eyes. Shifting her gaze toward the floor, she whispered, "I stopped caring a long time ago."

Garu, losing his characteristic apathy, cupped her chin in his hand and lifted her up so that they were at eye level. He gently grabbed her wrist and slapped it with his index and middle finger, surprising them both. He blushed at the childish punishment while Pucca just stared, confused.

"Pucca, don't think like that," he finally stated. "I'm not worth it."

Tears welled up in her eyes, mascara starting to run off and down her rosy cheeks. "But I want you so badly. I love you, Garu. I wanna feel you inside me, and I have for so long. If we can't make love, I'll settle for sex."

He groaned upon hearing this, tempted to comply and disregard what the morning after would be like. He knew sliding into her would be effortless, he knew it'd cause him to feel a pleasure more intense than he'd even felt before. But he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

Pucca, his once proud, capable Pucca, was standing in front of him half naked and ready to throw all of her dignity away for some carnal pleasure. He'd be lying to himself if he said he'd never though about seducing her for a night of dirty, quick sex and then leaving out get back door before she woke up. He knew how badly she wanted him, and how she'd give in and let him do whatever he wanted to her without a second thought. And he could no longer deny how badly he wanted her as well, how he wanted to feel her warm mouth surrounding his cock, feel her long legs wrapped around his waist, hear her desperate pleading for more, for faster and harder. But the thing that kept him from being a sleaze was that he'd never actually done anything, and vowed he never would.

At least until he could honestly look into her eyes and tell her he loved her.

But as of now, he knew he just couldn't. She was gorgeous, yes, but that didn't mean he could automatically love her. She'd just put him through too much hell when they were younger, waiting for him at every corner, _never _leaving him the fuck alone. But, in all fairness, she more than made up for it with all of the times she'd saved his life, all of the sacrifices she's made for him. As he looked over at his Pucca, hoping he would have an epiphany, he realized she'd taken his hands into hers and led them to her large, perfectly shaped breasts.

"Come on Garu," she pleaded. "Just let me pay you back then, for all of the times I bugged you when we were younger."

He had to admit, he liked the sound of that. Garu could no longer ignore the bulge in his pants as he unclasped her bra and gasped at seeing a woman's bare breasts for the first time in his life. "_You're nearly nineteen years old and still a virgin_," his mind taunted him. Just as he was about to set his hands down to squeeze them, his conscience struck him like a bolt of lighting _'You don't love her.'_

He quickly retracted his hands, sighing. He couldn't do this to her, no matter how good it would momentarily feel for both of them.

"Pucca...I'm sorry."

Choking down a sob, Pucca whispered, "So am I."

Seeing her looking so defeated and vulnerable sent a pang of guilt racing through him. He sighed and wondered, "_Why can't I just make myself love her?_"

"Pucca, I really do care about you."

Snapping her head up to look through her red, puffy eyes, she stared for a few seconds before frowning. "That's not true. You hate me and think I'm disgusting," she stated stoically. "I'm standing in front of you in nothing but a thong and you won't even touch me!" she said, her voice cracking as she broke down.

Shaking his head, Garu pulled her against him, kissing her on the cheek gently as he tried to ignore the feel of her bare breasts against his naked chest. "Pucca, let me tell you right now, I think you're beautiful."

Garu's eyebrows knitted together in confusion as he felt her angrily shove him away. He watched her shoulders heave up and down as she buried her head in her hands, sobbing. She brought her head up to glare at him, and growled, "You are such a fucking tease, you know that?"

Shocked, Garu hesitantly replied, "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Pucca began through gritted teeth, "every time you do or say something nice to me, it doesn't lead anywhere. You end up being just as cold to me the next day, acting like nothing ever happened. I'm beginning to realize you're full of crap and your compliments mean nothing."

Garu frowned, beginning to get angry himself. He worked way too hard at gaining his honor for anyone to imply he was a dishonest or insincere person. He wasn't about to let Pucca, no matter how upset she was at the moment, sully his good name.

"Listen Pucca," he said, grabbing her by the shoulders. "I mean every word I say to you, good or bad. If you can't handle a compliment, then that's fine. I just won't give you any more of them. But don't you dare imply that I'm a liar."

Glaring at him for a second, Pucca huffed and turned her head away. She sighed and looked as though she was about to apologize when a devious smirk spread over her features. "I'll call you whatever I want. What are you gonna do about it, Garu?" she taunted.

Getting red in the face, Garu growled at her, causing a giggle to escape her lips. "Am I getting you mad?" she asked.

Still glaring, Garu stiffly nodded, trying to control his anger.

"So am I a bad girl?" she asked innocently.

Blinded by anger and not being able to see where this was going, Garu nodded again.

Smiling coyly at him, Pucca turned around so that her back was to him. She bent down resting her hands on her knees so that her scarcely covered ass was right up his face. "And shouldn't bad girls be punished?" she concluded, purring seductively and shaking her ass teasingly.

Blinking, Garu felt all of his anger melt away and get replaced with pure lust. He lifted up a hand and stripped his offending red glove off as he prepared to land a firm smack on her perfect ass. _'You're not doing anything sexual, you're disciplining her,'_ his mind stated convincingly. _'You just want to teach her a lesson, for her own good'_

Convincing himself he was doing her a favor, Garu brought his hand down at lighting speed and delivered a firm slap on her butt. She hissed in pain for a second, but then moaned, "Harder, Garu. I still haven't learned my lesson."

Not even realizing a grin sneaked it's way onto his face, Garu complied and continued his firm smacks to her ass, earning a plead for more ever time. Just as he was about to deliver another, Pucca turned to face him, causing his hand to instantly stop itself. Damn, that ninja training came in handy sometimes.

"I think I've learned my lesson," she stated breathlessly, wincing slightly as she reached behind her and rubbed her reddened cheeks.

Blushing at the sight of a nearly naked Pucca rubbing herself, Garu nodded and looked away, surprised at how worked up he'd allowed himself to get. His hands still tingled from the close contact they had with her ass.

He looked back over to her and couldn't help but whimper as he saw her putting her bra back on, ruining his perfect view. "What are you doing?" he blurted out.

Cocking a eyebrow over at him, she shrugged. "Frankly, Garu, that turned me on. I need to have sex, _now_," she firmly stated. "If you don't wanna help me out, I'm sure I can find a guy who will."

His mouth hung open upon hearing this. _'She's being such a slut,'_ he though absently. And he realized that completely turned him on, as awful as he knew that was.

"Pucca, wait!" he called out suddenly as she tugged on her shorts and prepared to leave.

Looking over at him impatiently, she asked, "What?"

"Umm..." he stuttered. "I think you should stay here."

Pucca rolled her eyes. "And I think I need to go out and get laid."

Garu's eyes remained glued to her ass as she walked over to his mirror, swaying her hips as she did so. He saw her wipe her face clean and pull out a tube of mascara from her bag, reapplying her make up. He knew he didn't have much time.

"Pucca," he began shyly. "Why do you like me so much?"

She nearly poked her eye out with her mascara wand as she soaked in his question.

"I mean," he continued, "it's not really just because you think I'm hot, right?"

She pondered for a second and sighed. "I'm not sure why. I just know I've loved you since I was ten and that your hotness definitely is a perk."

"Oh."

She swallowed and hesitantly added, "And I also know that I love you for being the sweet, honest, protective, and dedicated guy you are. Ever since we were kids, you always kind of looked after me, whether you wanted to admit it or not. No matter how annoying I got, you never snapped at me or let harm come my way. And that hasn't changed. Any other guy would've banged me the second my top came off. But you care enough to resist and convince me I'm worth more than that."

She blushed as she looked down at the ground beneath her, then let out a quick sigh before looking up and smiling at him. "Thank you, Garu."

Garu's eyes were wide the entire time, and he stood still as he tried to process all she had said to him. A warmth settled through his body as he realized someone really did care about him. Someone cared about _him_, Garu, who had always felt alone for most of his life. He also realized he would have to be a fool to throw that away.

Feeling his hands get grabbed, Garu focused his gaze on the soft hands grasping his, then slowly led his eyes up to their owner's face. Pucca was smiling softly at him.

"And don't worry," she whispered. "I won't be going out to get banged by a random guy any time soon. I think I'll just head back home and help out around the restaurant." She kissed his cheek chastely. "I still love you, and I know at least a part of me always will, Garu."

Rubbing his cheek absently as she made her way for the door, Garu couldn't stop himself as he called out her name for the second time that day. "Pucca!" he shouted, causing her to stop and look over her shoulder at him.

"Yeah?" she asked, concerned.

He swallowed as he stared into her eyes with uncertainty. "I...I think I love you."

Pucca's entire body stiffened. Convinced she heard wrong, she weakly asked, "What...?"

Grasping her hands into his, Garu looked directly into her eyes and repeated, this time much more confidently, "I love you, Pucca."

Pucca stared at him shocked, before shouting "Prove it!"

Garu smirked before raising his hands up to Pucca's face and pulling her closer to him, kissing her on lips. Pucca's eyes widen before closing with a sigh as she kissed him back. The kiss started out slow before turning more passionate. They started moving toward the bed, their lips still connected. They separated as Garu sat down on his bed, Pucca unclasped her bra again and Garu stared as Pucca's perfect breasts were once again bare to him.

He swallowed nervously as he moved his hands up towards her breasts, hesitating.

Pucca looked at him "Go ahead, Garu touch them."

Garu swallowed again and nodded lightly before laying his hands on her breasts, he groaned at the feeling of touching breasts for the first time.

Pucca sighed "Do my tits feel good Garu?"

Garu glanced up at her "Yes..yes they do."

He kissed her neck as he squeezed her breasts. She moaned as he kissed down her neck to her breasts, taking one of her nipples into his mouth while rubbing her other breast with his hand. Pucca moaned "Yes more."

Garu moved his hand down her stomach, putting his hand down her shorts and thong, rubbing her pussy. "Ahhh yes, I'm so wet!" Pucca yelled. Garu rubbed her clit with his thumb while sticking two fingers inside her, she gasped. "Mmm."

He let go of her nipple before removing his hand from her shorts and gripping her waist, pulling her in between his legs, removing her shorts and sitting her on his lap. Pucca gasped, feeling his erection press against her before kissing him, throwing her arms around his neck. Garu held her tight to him as Pucca grind against him. He groaned before he laid Pucca on her back, reaching down and pulling off her thong, throwing them somewhere behind him. He stood up and quickly undressed before rejoining her on the bed.

Pucca opened her arms and legs, Garu went between them as he kissed her and reached for his nightstand drawer.

Pucca stopped him "Garu...wait."

"What?"

"Please don't use a condom, I want to feel all of you inside me, with nothing between us." She said.

Garu stared at her, shocked "Are you crazy?..I can't do..you're get.."

Pucca interrupted him "I'm on the pill, please?" She begged.

Garu glazed deep into her eyes before leaning down and kissing her again as he reached down and positioned his cock at the entrance to her pussy.

Pucca put her hand on his chest, stopping him again "Wait."

"What is it?"

"Are we making love or just having sex?" She asked "So I don't get confused."

Garu grinned "We're making love, sweetie."

"Good" Pucca replied, smiling happily.

Garu made to thrust inside her but he missed, he tried again but still missed.

"What's wrong?" Pucca moaned, looking up at him.

Garu glanced down at her, his nervousness coming back "Sorry I'll put it in now."

Pucca smiled at him "There's no need to rush."

She reached down and readjusted him "Here."

Garu moved his hips forward, groaning as he slid inside her. Pucca threw her head back, arching her hips "Ahhh."

He moved his hips from side to side, lightly thrusting, enjoying the feel of Pucca's pussy wrapped around him and the sounds she made when suddenly he felt pressure build up in his cock "_Ah no..I gotta..._" he though to himself before cumming inside Pucca, falling on top of her and laying his head on her shoulder.

They both caught their breath, Pucca holding Garu to her before he raised his head "Sorry Pucca, you just felt so good, I couldn't stop it."

"It's alright, Garu it's happens." she said, rubbing his back and raising up to kiss him softly

Garu kissed her passionately before she gasped, feeling his cock harden "Garu your cock is getting big again."

"Your pussy so hot, its making me get hard all over again" Garu said, his voice strained.

He started thrusting as Pucca throw her arms and legs around him, arching her hips into him "Oh my god, yes!" she yelled. "Faster."

He smirked before speeding the pace.

"Harder."

He made his thrusts with more force.

"Deeper." she moaned.

He slid all the way inside, to the point of not knowing where his body ended and hers began.

"Ahh yes! I'm gonna cum" She yelled. Garu reached down and rubbed her clit as he sped up the pace again.

"Ohh shit, I'm cumming!" She screamed as she came. Garu groaned as her pussy squeezed his cock tight as her body shook with pleasure.

Pucca's release triggered Garu's and he yelled as he came inside Pucca again, filling up her stomach with his sperm before falling on top of her again, still lightly thrusting.

"Oh my god" Pucca sighed, catching her breath as her body calmed down "I knew you would be a fantastic fuck."

"Likewise" Garu chuckled, pulling out and laying down beside her, pulling her in his arms.

Pucca looked at him, with love in her eyes "I love you Garu."

"I love you too Pucca."

They kissed before Pucca snuggled up against him and fell asleep, a warm smile on her face.

"_Wow my first time was with Pucca and it was amazing."_ Garu though to himself "_And I love her and she loves me_" He smiled to himself before kissing Pucca's forehead and falling asleep

* * *

_**There you have it, I hoped you guys enjoyed my lemon/fluff version of 'Carnal Pleasure' and to IWearShortShorts: if you read this: No offense to you, I really loved your version and I really hope you enjoyed my rewrite and thanks for writing it originally. Ok Pucca lovers, I'm out**_

_**Peace!**_


End file.
